envy's lust
by abbyjenna
Summary: post movie... envy has children w/ lust..... envyxlust
1. it begins

envy's lust

lust's pov...

"Envy?" I inquired shyly. "Eh?" envy replied sleepily, I hesitated. "What is it?!? You've got me up, AND curios, now what is it!?!" Envy practically yelled.

"I'm pregnant..." I said holding up a pregnancy test that i had used early this morning. "You're what???" envy asked "Pregnant." I said again.

9 months later....

envy's pov...

Here I was sitting in the hospital waiting room... and it had been 11 hours already. What could be taking them so long... wait! the doctor is coming out of the room where lust is! Could something be wrong??? The doctor walked up to me, and said " Would you please come into the room with me?" "Yea whatever." I said

once i came into the room with the doctor, where Lust was SUPPOSED to be. Once

i saw that she was gone i said " why is my wife gone?" " because," he said

" She died during child birth, but we did manage to save the children." the doctor finished. " you're a bad doctor..." I said slashing the doctor's throat. I then picked

up my children, then walked out.

When I walked into my room in Dante's mansion, I set the children down and

proceeded to name them, they were both girls. I named one "malice" and one

"insanity". I then went downstairs and went to Master " Master, can I have more

stones?" I asked. "No, you have your share Envy." dante answered. I then turned

and left. " so, if dante won't give me more stones, then, I could take them

to an orphanage." I thought.

When I took them to the orphanage, i set them both on the front door step,

then I waited. A woman came outside, then lifted the cloth around the baby, saw

malice's mark*, gasped, then went inside, slamming the door behind her.

* malice's mark is on the right side of her chest.


	2. the reunion part 1

envy's lust

envy's pov...

" now," I thought as I ran back to Master's mansion. " if don't get them some

place safe, where they don't know about homunculi, then i will have no place to hide

them anymore... and dante will find out about lust's death, but there is one place..

earth."

so i went back to Master's mansion, went into my room, cut myself for blood,

to summon and open the gate. the gate opened, and pulled me in. " TAKE ME TO EARTH!!!" i yelled. as the gate pulled me along, i saw some land COVERED

with buildings. i got closer, and closer, until i hit the ground with a THUMP.

then i realized where i was. i was in germany, although it looked different from when

Pipsqeake was here. when i saw that there was a house nearby i set malice and insanity down on the front porch, and whispered to both of them " i will come

back for you both, when the time is right."

15 yrs. later...

malice's POV...

"mom, are we REALLY your children???" i asked. she sighed then said " no, these are your birth parents." she said holding up a picture of envy and lust.

back in amestris( specifically dante's mansion)...

envy's POV...

i was laying in bed thinking about things OTHER than my two girls, just having a quiet moment. when suddenly out of nowhere wrath came in and said "hey envy!"

"what is it brat?" i said surprised. " when are you going to go get your kids???"he

asked. " i guess it's high time i did that." i said. and then sacrificed my blood and went though the gate " TO EARTH!!!" I yelled.


	3. the reunion part 2

Once I landed, I saw the house that I remembered leaving malice and insanity at. I walked up, and knocked on the door, a tall woman with black hair and blue eyes answered, "yes, who are y--... oh! you are the man in the picture, from when my girls were left on the porch." she said, smiling she added " would you like to see them?"

"yeah, of course." I answered. "Girls!!! you have a visitor!!!" the woman called, my two girls came bounding down the stairs like their asses were on fire, it was quite comical really! "Tanya, Helen, this is Mr....?" she questioned, "Elric." I answered trying not to grimace. Wait just a second! " You changed their names???" I hissed, the woman nodded.

"can I talk to you in private miss?" I asked, once we were in a separate room she asked

"what is it?" "Look, the only reason I came here is so I could get MY kids back. Now before you say another thing I said in the note that this was only temporary." I said almost yelling at the end. " Ok then... go explain to them that you are their father." the woman said. " Tanya, Helen, this woman here, is NOT your mother, this is

your mother... and I am your father." I said holding up a picture of Lust and I at the mansion. "So kids pack your things, you're coming to live with me." I continued, Malice

being the older of the two remembered me and ran up and hugged me. " you two have

an hour to pack." I said, giving them my signature crooked smile.

After the hour had passed, they both came down the stairs, saying " we're ready." one voice was solemn, and the other cheerful, I bet you could guess which one was which.

"Alright then let's go." I replied, still grinning, I finally had my girls back.


End file.
